The Special Present
by Valie
Summary: "If you two help clean up here, I have a special present I want you guys to open before we get to the others..." -Carly/Sam/Freddie-


**Pairing:** Carly Shay/Freddie Benson/Sam Puckett  
**Prompt:** First Christmas With…  
**Warnings:** Bisexuality, het, femslash, future fic, humor, snark  
**Word Count:** 1,240

**A/N:** I haven't been writing much recently but I managed this for a December advent challenge. Figured I needed a Christmasy iCarly fic anyway.

* * *

**The Special Present**

Bacon.

Sam's eyes popped opened as the smell of her most favorite food in the world wafted across her nose, tantalizing her and making her mouth water. Propping herself on her elbow, she did a quick body count, which was unnecessary as she could see Freddie without obstruction even before propping herself up. This meant simply that Carly was not in bed since she slept in-between Freddie and Sam, thus, she was the one cooking the delicious bacon. Flicking Freddie's forehead as hard as she could, Sam smiled as Freddie snapped awake and stared at her with sleep bleary eyes.

"Ow, Sam!"

"Wake up, Carls made breakfast," Sam said as Freddie rubbed his forehead.

"Can't you be gentle about anything?" Freddie winced as his forehead throbbed.

"Such a baby..." Sam grumbled as she threw the blankets off of herself and got out of bed.

The room was cold but her feet felt toasty; looking down Sam spied a pair of dark green fuzzy socks on her feet. She hadn't gone to bed with socks on so there was only one culprit behind this. Quirking her eyebrow, Sam turned to Freddie who was still whining about his forehead and without a word, she quickly clambered across the bed and tossed back the blanket over his feet. Red fuzzy socks, just as she had suspected.

"What are you... Where did these socks come from?" Freddie asked, lifting a foot in the air.

"Santa placed them over our feet to keep us warm, doofus."

"Do you have to be sarcastic this early in the morning?"

"Do you have to be a baby this early in the morning?"

"Let's just go see what Carly is up to," Freddie said, not wanting to argue this morning.

The pair fought over the bathroom, even though it had dual sinks to prevent them from fighting, before finding Carly in the kitchen scooping scrambled eggs onto a plate. Of course, she was wearing a pair of green and red fuzzy socks on her feet, as Sam had bet Freddie moments before. A large smile graced her face when she saw her lovers enter the room in completely different states of dress. Freddie, being the decent one, wore a long sleeved shirt to combat the cold, boxers, and the socks Carly had slipped on him. Sam, on the other hand, was the more chaotic of the duo and sniffed hungrily at the food wearing the socks Carly had snuck on her feet and boy shorts. And nothing else. Which Freddie didn't fail to notice, of course.

"I'm embarrassed that you have no decency, Sam," Freddie said as he took a seat.

"I'm embarrassed you frost your hair," Sam snarked, eyeing the golden tips on Freddie's hair that had found their way there several months ago.

"You know you like them."

Sam didn't reply. Only turned her face so her hair shielded her face from Freddie and prayed he couldn't see the small smile on her lips at his correct assertion. Carly, long since used to the pair's banter, grabbed the last of the toast from the toaster and set it on a plate with some she had made a few moments earlier. Setting it on the table, proud of the breakfast she had made, Carly placed a kiss on Sam's then Freddie's cheek before sitting down.

"Merry Christmas, guys. I hope you enjoy the food," Carly said.

"Merry Christmas, Carly. The food looks great," Freddie said as he dug in.

"Merry Christmas!" Sam said quickly and bit a slice of bacon with a look of ecstasy on her face.

Carly laughed at her girlfriend's face and even Freddie chuckled as Sam ate bacon like she was going to orgasm just from the taste. The trio had spent many Christmases together but this was their first one as a couple and it felt so normal with Sam half naked and Freddie resting his hand casually on Carly's thigh as they ate and laughed and joked around. At one point, Freddie raised his fork, a piece of egg and toast skrewed on the end and waited for the girls to quiet down and look at him in question.

"I just wanted to say that this is probably my most favorite start to Christmas ever and I'm so happy to be sharing it with my two most favorite women in the world," Freddie said.

Sam and Carly exchanged goofy smiles and raised their forks, skrewed with various bits of breakfast, and touched it to Freddie's.

"May this not be our first and last Christmas together as a couple, er, trio," Sam said.

"May we have many, many more Christmases together like this," Carly added to help prevent any bad luck from Sam's comment.

Together they said cheers and ate the food off of their respected forks, giggling. When the food was all gone, well, when the bacon was all gone, and they were all content and full, Carly stood up from the table and began gathering the plates from the table.

"If you two help clean up here, I have a special present I want you guys to open before we get to the others," Carly said, smiling brightly.

"Oh? What kind of present is it, Carls?" Sam asked eagerly as Freddie collected the plates from Carly's hand.

"You'll see in a few minutes," Carly promised and kissed Sam to sate her for the moment.

"What do you think it is?" Sam asked Freddie as soon as Carly had left the room.

"I don't know. Maybe she bought you a muzzle."

"Funny, Fred-dinkle. You come up with that all on your own?"

"Help me do these dishes so we can find out what the present is a lot faster," Freddie said, ignoring the blonde.

"Fine, but I'm drying."

The pair worked quickly together to clean the dishes and the kitchen which was pretty clean aside from some mess on the table and stove. Carly was usually really good about keeping her work space clean when she cooked, unlike Sam, whom seemed to think that the messier the place was, the better the food would be. When Sam had finished sweeping the floor, Freddie and her went in search of their girlfriend and found her in the bedroom. Freddie was the one to walk in first and his abrupt stop caused Sam to walk right into him and curse him out until she peeked over his shoulder and saw what he was gawking at; Sam gawked too.

Carly was lying quite provocatively on a now fixed bed. She was naked except for a large red bow around her breasts and a blush on her cheeks. Her legs were bent just enough to hide her most private place from their view but the presentation and especially knowing how sweet and shy Carly always was, so much so that Freddie and Sam often had to trick her into doing anything too perverted, well it was quite surprising. And incredibly hot. Unable to move for a long time, Freddie and Sam just stared until Carly began to fidget uncomfortably under their gaze, at which point Freddie stepped forward as if in a dream.

"Gorgeous," he said.

"The most beautiful gift I've ever seen," Sam breathed slowly.

Freddie and Sam exchanged a quick glance and grinned mischievously at each other.

"DIBS!" They shouted in unison and tripped over each other to get to their special Christmas present.

**-End-**


End file.
